


Tears Fall: They Start To Wither

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Series: Tears Fall [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alec Needs a Hug, Amnesia, BAMF-Clary, BAMF-Jace, Brainwashing, Evil!Alec, F/M, M/M, Magnus is getting better, OC-Characters - Freeform, Simon needs a hug, This has multiple chapters, Torture, Valentine sucks at renaming people, ressurection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: A year has past since Alec Lightwood’s murder by Valentine, the Shadowhunters still struggling to move past it. However Valentine returns with a deadly new ally, one that Jace seems to recognize...





	1. Chapter 1

-One Year Later- Valentine watched as a young man with black hair viciously trained against several Circle members.

He smirked. Valentine enjoyed this.

“Alexander!” He called. The boy looked up. He walked over to Valentine. “What do you need?” Alexander asked.

“We’re going to attack the Shadowhunters” Alexander nodded. “I’d prefer it if you stayed here” Valentine said, knowing Alexander would take the bait and demand to go.

“No. I’m going,” Alexander said. “I don’t want to lose my only son” “I’m going” Alexander said firmly.

Valentine nodded, handing Alexander dark glasses and a face mask “Remember to hide your identity” 

-At the Institute-  
Izzy walked Jace into the briefing room

“Guys, we have a problem!” Simon super sped in front of them. "What's up?"

“Valentine has a son!! LIKE AN ACTUAL SON!” "What?!" Simon nodded, “Nobody knows his name” 

“He’s planning to kill Downworlders for their magic” “Let’s go kill my brother then” Clary said.

The group headed to a forest. They weren’t sure what exactly to do.

“Hello” A voice said, dropping down from the trees, it was Raphael and Magnus.

Simon smiled, and pulled Raphael into a kiss. Magnus looked away. 

Jace pulled him into a surprising hug. Magnus’ shoulders slumped. Clary hugged Magnus too.

A arrow embedded itself in the tree right next to Simon.

A man wearing a mask and glasses to hide his face snapped his fingers and Circle members went after them. 

“Damn,” Jace swore.

“Jace, go after him!” Magnus ordered, his cat like eyes shining.

Jace ran. The two began fighting. As they fought, Jace frowned. Something was...familiar. 

The man managed to parry every one of his hits. It was almost like it was...

The man threw Jace into a cabin, destroying it. Jace stood slowly. “Alec?” 

The man cocked his head. “Who the hell is Alec?” ‘Oh angels, he sound just like him’

“What’s your name?” Jace asked. “Like I’m fucking telling you” ‘Alec’ growled. 

‘Alec’ began to circle around Jace, like a lion circling its prey, before lunging at him.

Jace failed to block a knife as it cut his face. He stumbled back, as ‘Alec’ laughed darkly, “Y’know, my father mentioned he killed your parabatai”

Jace tensed. “He told me you cried, is that true?”

Jace glared at him. “You bastard,” Jace hissed. “Oh my feelings” ‘Alec’ smirked.

Jace threw a punch. ‘Alec’ caught it and twisted it, breaking Jace’s wrist.

Jace let out a yell. ‘Alec’ smirked. His smile turned into a scream of pain as Magnus’ magic hit his chest, sending him flying backwards.

Magnus walked to Jace. ‘Alec’ got up, his mask and glasses gone, revealing his familar blue eyes.

“Alexander,” Magnus said. This time, Alec’s face paled.

Magnus approached him. Valentine appeared from a portal and grabbed Alec


	2. Holy Hands: They Make Me A Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Offical tears fall soundtrack http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJl0A2PsO-4&list=PLd6eBd_f73Zb7By96hlB-b_aD8PUxLK7z

“We’ll get him back Magnus” Magnus sighed. Simon looked down “This is my fault, I should’ve of protected him”

Raphael grabbed and forced Simon to look at him “This is NOT your fault” and hugged Simon

-Meanwhile-  
Valentine had thrown Alec into a wall. Alec glared at him. "I told you to keep your identity secret!” “I’m sorry!”

Valentine slapped him across the face, and turned to his followers

"Go, kill Clary Fray, that Wayland boy, the slut, and that warlock, whatever the hell his name is" Valentine ordered Alec.

He walked off, while Valentine turned to his followers once more. Valentine began saying "We're so close to destroying the shadowhunters" "We just need to kill the rest of the Lightwood family"

Valentine went to speak again but was cut off by a sword entering from behind his back.

Gasping, he turned to see Alec with a angry expression on his face, "That warlock's name is Magnus Bane"

Valentines eyes widened. Alec removed the blade and said "And MY name is Alec Lightwood, you all work for me now"

The Circle stared at him, intrigued. As if to prove he wasn't fucking around, Alec spun around and decapitated Valentine in one swing. 

The Circle members stared in awe. Alec wiped blood off his cheek grinning in satisfaction.

The Circle members didn’t know what to say.

"Leave," he barked. The Circle left, not wanting to be Alec’s next victims. 

Alec glared at Valentine’s body, he had LIED to him, and deserved every bit of pain Alec had just inflicted on him.

His head hurt, several fragments of memories going in and out of his brain.

Magnus...Wayland. His head hurt even worse.

He needed to see Magnus...somebody.


	3. Shut Your Mouth, Baby Stand And Deliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to see Magnus and finds new allies instead

Alec didn't know where he was going. He saw the redhead girl, Clary, and hid. 

Alec continued to watch. He saw Magnus. Alec frowned slightly. He watched Magnus, nervous. Something about Magnus seemed familiar. 

Almost like...they were lovers. Alec shook his head to clear it. His memory was still fuzzy

Alec sighed again. He watched as a girl hugged Magnus. An angry feeling rose in Alec's chest. 

Yeah, he definitely had something with Magnus Bane. He watched as Magnus went into an apartment building.

He had to talk to Magnus. He watched as Magnus walked to his front door. 

Alec quietly followed. "M-Magnus" He called out

Magnus appeared in front of him. “Who are you?” Magnus demanded. "I'm Alec...I think"

“Alexander died.” “Well then I came back from the dead?” Magnus stared at him.

“Magnus, it’s me” “Alexander died,” Magnus said harshly. “Magnus” "Leave!"

Alec's shoulders slumped. He jumped out the fire escape and ran off. He felt hurt.

Maybe Magnus wasn’t a friend. Maybe he was wrong. He sat down in a alley and cried.

Alec wiped at his face.

“Are you okay?” Alec heard a female speak.

Alec looked up. A girl with purple eyes and rainbow colored hair was staring at him.

“Who are you?” Alec asked. She sat next to him “I’m Iris” “Alec,” Alec said.

“Lightwood?” “I...don’t know.” “You don’t know?” “My memory was erased” “I never knew my parents”

Alec’s eyes widened a bit, Iris smiled at him. Alec put his head in his hands. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“You wanna go with me?” Iris asked. “Where?” “Just me and my boyfriend, we live in an abandoned apartment”

Alec nodded. Iris’ hair, eyes, and hands glowed orange as she grabbed Alec and jumped an extreme height with him to a roof. 

Alec’s eyes widened. When they landed, he started coughing trying to get air in his lungs. 

Iris watched him. “It’ll pass” she said. “What...was..that?" He asked.

“My powers, I’ll explain them later” A boy with silver hair walked up to Iris.

Alec frowned at him. "Who's this?" the boy whispered to Iris. “Alec. I’m Alec,” Alec said. 

"Jean-Paul, but I like it being Jean only" The boy said in a thick French accent.

Alec nodded. "You're just by yourselves? He asked. "The shadowhunters kicked us out because we were "too dangerous"" Iris snarled. 

Alec felt angry, then remembered that he had just declared himself the new leader of the Circle

“What if I told you there was a way to get revenge on them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Alec cements himself as the Circle’s new leader, Jace and Clary learn more of Alec’s ressurection, Iris shows more of her powers, Simon grows more guilty.


	4. One Last Breath Till The Tears Start To Wither

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s how Iris’ rainbow powers work Each color is a different power.  
> Red: Super strength  
> Orange: Higher jumps  
> Yellow: Shapeshifting  
> Green: Poison  
> Blue: Super Speed  
> Purple: Psylocke’s power  
> Pink: Mind Control  
> White: Life  
> Black: Death

Alec teleported with Iris and Jean to Chernobyl, to the Circle's hideout. “Come on" He gestured for Iris and Jean to follow him.

Alec tapped on the railing to get the members attention. The members looked up.

"So some of you knew me as Alec Lightwood" The members all nodded. 

"But that's not me anymore" The members looked at each other, frowning. 

“I am going to destroy the Shadowhunters” “How?” “I found two new members"

“Iris, show them your powers" Iris nodded, and her hair, eyes, and hands glowed purple as she created a purple psy blade. 

The Circle members stared in shock.

"The shadowhunters kicked her put for being 'too dangerous'" Iris growled. “She’s very angry about it,” Alec added.

The Circle members looked at Jean. “Damn,” one member muttered. Jean smirked and threw the storm into the air, creating an actual snow fall in the building.

Alec smirked. “So...you will join me in destroying the Shadowhunters"

The Circle members all nodded. Alec smirked. He led Iris and Jean to a room

——————-  
Jace and Clary were in Toronto, waiting for someone. 

"Jackie, get out now!" Jace yelled. Clary looked at Jace. A girl stepped out from the shadows "You bring payment" Jace growled "No"

“No payment, no answers" Clary shot forward and grabbed Jackie by the collar. 

"Listen, we just found out our friend is possiblybalive and need to know why, give us what we came for or I'll shove my blade down your throat"

Jace touched Clary on the arm. "Valentine used an resurrection spell to bring Alec back, a side-effect of it was amnesia” 

Jace growled. "Valentine will pay" "Oh you haven't heard? Valentine's already dead"

“Who killed him?” "Alec"

Jace and Clary exchanges looks. 

"Well shit" Jade said "And we convinced Magnus that Alec was a shape shifting demon" Clary cursed. 

“I saw that Alec went to Magnus" Clary and Jace looked at each other. "Magnus turned Alec away”

“We're so stupid!" “Thanks Jackie,” Jace said.   
———————-  
Simon was sitting in his and Raphael’s room.

Raphael was drinking blood from a bottle and offered it to Simon. Simon smiled.

Raphael snuggled to him. “What happened with Alec is not your fault” 

“Isn’t it?” “Simon, it's not” Raphael fprced Simon to look at him.

“Did you want Valentine to take Alec?” “NO!” “Then you didn’t do anything wrong”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The others learn of Alec, Alec makes his move, Iris goes up against the Shadowhunters.


	5. How Do We Fall In Love?

“Are you sure?” “Yes, Alec is alive” “I saw him" Magnus said.

“Guys, we have an attack downtown” Izzy said.

When they got to downtown, they saw a boy creating a snow storm. Jace sighed in frustration.

Magnus picked up a car and tossed it at the boy. The boy froze. A figure jumped from a building and cut the car in half.

"Alec" Jace breathed. Alec looked at him. "Spilt them up" He smirked. 

Everyone scattered. The storm made it hard to see. Suddenly Jace was punched in the face.

He saw the girl from earlier, her hair, eyes, and hands slightly blue. She ran at him with inhuman speed.

She punched him, her hair turning purple as she created psy blades. Jace’s eyes widened. 

She began fighting everyone.

Magnus searched for Alec. “Alexander!” He shouted. Alec appeared in front of him. 

“What the hell do you want? Last I saw you, you pushed me away” 

“Alexander, please,” Magnus pleased softly. Jace tackled Alec.

"Who the hell are you?!" Alec yelled. "I'm your Parabatai." 

Iris stabbed Jace from behind. Alec felt the pain, crying out. Magnus rushed at him.

“Alexander” he whispered. A hand went on top of his. “We got this, we’ll heal him”  
Iris said. “Let’s go” She said to Jean.

There was a blinding white light, and the three disappeared.   
—————-  
Alec wasn’t getting better. Iris attempted a white glowing power to heal him.

Alec took a few deep breaths. "Strange" Iris said.

“What?” Jean asked. “He has no wound, yet he is in pain" 

“Could you use the life power to bring back his memories?" Iris didn’t answer, her eyes turning white.

She stopped after a while, frowning. 

“They aren't lost...they're stolen"


End file.
